United Spirits
by bluedreamcatcher
Summary: Updated: CHAPTER 3 is UP! Torn by distance. Torn by time. Torn by fate. And torn by circumstance. Can love truly conquer all odds? Kouzumi, Takari, Sorato, and a little Mimichi. Xover between Digimon 02 and Frontier
1. Characters

**Disclaimer Note:**

I do not own the Digimon series…

* * *

**United Spirits**

_Torn by distance. Torn by time. Torn by fate. And torn by circumstance. Can love truly conquer all odds?_

* * *

**Chapter One **Characters

* * *

(**A/N:** Some character relationships in the actual series were changed. For instance, Hikari is not the sibling of Taichi, and Takuya, is the brother of Kouji in this fic...)

* * *

_Kouji_ is the elder brother of Takuya and the best friend of Izumi. He is one of the most talked-about campus crushes in his school, mysterious and somehow quiet. He left Japan, and for almost three years, he resided in the United States. One question, lurking in his mind: _Will he be able to endure his yearning for love?_

_Takuya,_ the sporty younger brother of Kouji. He is full of pep, and very extroverted. Although he is almost the complete opposite of his brother, they can still get along. He left with Kouji on the way to the U.S. of A, and stayed there for approximately three years. As a brother, _can he comfort a heart in pain?_

_Izumi_ is a very chic girl. She is the closest peer of Kouji. She gives really good advice, that sometimes she even become's Kouji's "personal adviser". But with Kouji's departure, _will she be able to withstand the fact that she won't be able to be with the one she loves, unlike the times before he left?_

_Taichi._ Kouji and Takuya's cousin. He is also the eldest among four. A vivacious soccer team captain, and famous throughout Japan. Although he is very famous, there is a part in his heart longing for the love of his life, which had once left him in solitude. _Will his heart find the right piece to complete the jigsaw?_

_Yamato_ is the younger brother of Taichi. He is the vocalist of one of the most well known bands throughout Japan. He is hip and down-to-earth. He tries to be a good younger brother, to Taichi, and an elder brother to Takeru and Daisuke. _With all his concerns, will he still have time to search for the right girl for him?_

_Takeru,_ Taichi and Yamato's younger brother. The campus's basketball team's captain. Sometimes he is an introvert, but most of the time, he is an extrovert. He gets along well with everyone. _But will he also get along well with love, and convince it to enter his heart?_

_Daisuke_ is the youngest among the four of them brothers, and also the most energetic. He looks up to all his three elder brothers, although he does not show it explicitly. He is very energetic and does not seem to run out of strength and pep. Although, _is physicality enough to conquer the odds that envelop you?_

_Sora, _a perky and somewhat tomboyish girl. A little insensitive, but within the depths of her heart is a soft spot. Remember that old saying; "Don't judge a book by its cover." Deep within the softest regions of her heart, she is asking; _"When is Mr. Right finally going to come?"_

_Hikari-_ A newcomer to Takeru's class. She is sociable and seems to be a carefree girl. But, behind those seemingly carefree smiles, there lurks impenetrable pain. Complete she may seem, this girl keeps on asking herself: _Who will come to be with me and soothe the pain?

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

So how do you like my character introductions? Just feel free to tell me what you think… Although, try your best not to flame me… Please… I am a rookie writer after all… But please, as much as you can, after reading, allot some time to review… Your reviews would gladly be appreciated. _Arigato gozaimasu, tomodachi wa!_


	2. An Enveloping Pain

**Disclaimer Note:**

I do not own Digimon or any other related articles.

* * *

**United Spirits**

_Torn by distance. Torn by time. Torn by fate. And torn by circumstance. Can love truly conquer all odds?

* * *

_

**Chapter Two** An Enveloping Pain

* * *

**IZUMI'S FLASHBACK>>> **

"_Moshi-moshi._ Can I please speak with Izumi? _Watashi wa Kouji desu_", said Kouji on the phone.

"Kouji! This is Izumi speaking", I replied.

"Oh! Izumi… It's you… I want you to know that I will be missing you…" Kouji told me.

"What are you saying? You're not going to die yet, are you?" I jokingly said.

"_Izumi-san_… I won't go any further… I will tell it to you directly now… I'm leaving Japan… I don't know when I'm going to be back, or _if I'll ever even be going back_…" Kouji saddened.

"Stop kidding me, _Kouji-kun_!" I told him, trying to force my tears from coming down.

"_Iie…_ I'm not joking, Izumi. I and Takuya are heading for U.S.A. Seriously…" Kouji seriously whispered to me.

"Why so sudden?" I exclaimed, my eyes starting to be watery.

"I do not know, too. But, promise me only one thing, _tomodachi_. You will never ever forget about me, okay? I promise you that I'll never forget about you, too." He told me.

"Of course I won't forget you… You're my best friend. How can I forget you?" I told him, while tears started gushing about from my eyes.

"Good thing! Then, I guess I should bid you _sayonara_ now…" Kouji said.

"Well… Okay then, _sayonara…_ I will really be missing you for quite some time…" I told Kouji-kun.

After those words, he hung up. How I wished that I should have prolonged the conversation. Now it is really hard for me whenever I remember that charismatic smile from Kouji's lips. _I miss Kouji-kun so much… I miss him more than a friend does… I love him… Daisuki, Kouji-kun._

**END OF FLASHBACK>>>**

It has already been three years since Izumi was separated from her best friend, Kouji. Izumi had always loved Kouji, but she never got the courage or initiative to tell the _shounen_, for fear of rejection. In front of Kouji, she seemed to be the typical Izumi, carefree and cheery. She didn't want Kouji to notice. She was also afraid that once Kouji gets to know about her feelings, their friendship would be ruined. And she'd rather be friends with Kouji forever rather than break their bond with her so-called _childish_ emotions.

Well, this _shoujo_ should learn to be more observant, so she would be able to know what is inside Kouji's head…

_In the U.S.A…_

"Takuya… It's already been three years since we left Japan, _ne_?" Kouji asked his younger brother.

"Yes…_ Nandayo?_" Takuya replied, following up another question.

"Oh, nothing…" Kouji told Takuya.

"Come on, big bro! We're brothers… And I know when something's bugging you… So just open up!" Takuya said.

"I told you, Takuya-kun… It's nothing!" Kouji stated.

"It's Izumi-san that you're thinking of, _ne_?" Takuya reassured, with a small grin worn on his face.

Kouji denied this; but it was obvious in his cold blue eyes that he missed the girl so much—very obvious, indeed. And this was not a mystery to his younger brother.

**KOUJI'S POV>>> **

It's really hard… Izumi-san… _I really, really miss you…_

At times, when Takuya is sleeping, I try to cry out all my pain… But it seems like there's too much pain that lurks inside me, that they cannot be thoroughly eliminated through tears…

In the night sky… In my dreams… Your charming giggle is what I can see…

For so long, I have been hiding this… I fear that our friendship would be broken because of my _stupid_ emotions… And I'd rather be with you as a friend, rather than to be separated with you for a lifetime, after knowing what I feel for you…

I fear that _loving you_ would hinder our bonds…

If only you could know how much I love you… If only I can whisper to you this one short but sweet word: _Aishiteru…_

**END OF POV>>> **

"Kouji! Takuya!" The boys' mother called out.

"_Nani yo, Okaa-san?_", Takuya asked.

"Your cousins, Taichi, Yamato, Takeru and Daisuke, treated us with a trip for three to Japan." Their mother replied.

"Really? For the three of us, _Okaa-san?_" Takuya excitedly replied.

"For you and your brother at least… I won't be coming because I have many things still to settle here… For that time, you'll be staying with your cousins." Their mother, again, replied to Takuya's query.

"Okay… And we are leaving when?" Kouji asked, with a gleam in his eyes, for the fact that he would be able to be with Izumi again.

"As soon as tomorrow!" she replied, cheering Kouji up.

"Cool! Then, I'll start packing!" Kouji eagerly rushed to his and Takuya's room.

"Little bro! What are you waiting for? Let's pack our things now!" Takuya called out to Takuya.

"Coming!" Takuya replied to Kouji's callout.

_Upstairs…_

Kouji was packing his things, having a gleam in his eyes and a joyful smile on his face. Takuya knew the reason why.

"Big bro… Good for you!" Takuya told Kouji.

"_Nandayo?_" asked Kouji, trying to act naïve.

"You'll finally be able to see again the girl you cry for every night…" Takuya sinisterly grinned.

"Izumi…" Takuya added.

Kouji gave no reply. But he expressed his approval through his smile. A smile that outshines all smiles. A smile that expresses the joy of a thousand men. _A smile of true love_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

How did you like the first installment? Tell me through your reviews! They will be very much appreciated. They will be taken as constructive criticisms. But, please, try your best not to launch flames against me. I'm just a rookie, after all… I'll try my best to update soon. That is all for now. _Arigato gozaimasu, tomodachi wa!_


	3. Chances

**Disclaimer Note:**

I do not own Digimon or any other related articles.

* * *

**United Spirits**

_Torn by distance. Torn by time. Torn by fate. And torn by circumstance. Can love truly conquer all odds?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three **Chances

* * *

**My Replies to your Reviews:**

**To Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu: **Thanks for appreciating my effort in making this fic! I'm really glad that I made you go "Awww…" in one way or another. Good thing Kouji-kun and Izumi-chan liked my fic…

**To PhoenixMeredy93: **Thanks for enjoying my fic… I'm so thankful that my efforts in writing this weren't wasted! _Arigato gozaimasu! _

**To JyouraKoumi: **I didn't mean to offend you and Koumi fans in any way… _Gomen nasai…_ I'm sorry if I confused you… This fic is Kouzumi Kouji x Izumi not Koumi… I'm totally sorry… I forgot to include in my first summary that this fic is a crossover of o2 and Frontier… That might have confused you… My bad… I'm really sorry… Sincerely, I didn't mean to offend Koumi fans… _Gomen nasai… _Thanks for informing me, anyway.

* * *

"_Sayonara, _Kouji and Takuya!" the brothers' mother said, as she bade them goodbye.

"_Sayonara, okaa-san!_" the brothers greeted back together.

_Attention, all passengers of Flight 143. The airplane is now about to leave. Please board in an orderly fashion. Thank you very much._

The voice of the stewardess echoed throughout the airport.

The boys bade their mother their final goodbyes and finally boarded the plane, along with the crowd of other passengers.

_Flight 143 is now ready for departure. Please fasten your safety belts. Thank you. Passengers, prepare for departure. The plane shall leave in a few seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…_

And off goes the plane. In a matter of hours, Kouji would finally be able to reunite with his _tomodachi_ and at the same time his _beloved_.

"You seem happy, _oni-chan…_" Takuya whispered to Kouji.

"And what made you say that?" Kouji asked.

"You mean aside from the bright eyes and the breezy smile?" Takuya joshed.

"Well, who wouldn't be happy to go back to where he came from?" Kouji answered. "Besides, it's been a long time since we last saw our cousins, right?"

"Come on, bro, _is it just that?_" Takuya bantered. "I know you're missing something else… or should I say _someone else?_"

Kouji just replied with a simple smile.

**KOUJI'S POV>>> **

Three years has gone and past…

Finally, I'll be able to see Izumi again! The heavens have heard my prayers… Every night of solemn prayer didn't go to waste! I'll be able to hear Izumi's giggles, which are so _kawaii_; her voice which is music to my ears…

Everything she does just makes me know how much more I want to love her! _Although…_ wouldn't my love just ruin everything we've been through—our friendship, our bondage, everything? I sure want to tell her how I feel for her but _I don't want to lose her… I love her and losing her is Armageddon for me!_

**END OF POV>>> **

"Hey, why do you look so troubled all of a sudden? Minutes ago, you were so cheery, this time you're anxious… _Nandayo? Daijobu?_" Takuya asked.

"_Iie_… I'm okay… I was just thinking about something… No need to worry, _otouto!_" Kouji replied.

"You sure?" Takuya assured.

"_Hai_," Kouji responded.

Hours later…

_Passengers, get ready to land. We are about to reach the airport. Please synchronize your time to this area. It is currently 5:42 am in Japan. In a matter of seconds, the plane will land. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…_

In the waiting area for fetchers…

"There are so many people; I can't find our cousins anywhere!" Kouji complained, browsing through the huge pool of people.

"Oh, I see them! There they are!" Takuya exclaimed, pointing to a placard with his and Kouji's names written on it.

They approached the people who were holding the placard, and they saw two of their cousins—Takeru and Daisuke.

"Takeru-kun! Dai-kun!_ Ohayou!_" Kouji greeted.

"Kouji-kun, _ohayou!_" Takeru greeted back.

"_O genki Takuya-kun desu?_" Daisuke asked.

"Right behind you!" Takuya surprised Daisuke childishly.

"Takuya-kun! _Ohayou! _Nice to see you again!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah, you too, Dai-kun!" Takuya responded. "So is it with you, Takeru-kun!"

"By the way, where are Taichi-kun and Yamato-kun?" Kouji asked.

"Oh, our big bros are busy today. Taichi has a game with the _Nihongo _official soccer team. That's why he couldn't come," Daisuke replied.

"Taichi-kun's a soccer player for the Japanese soccer team!" Takuya exclaimed in astonishment. "Amazing!"

"On the other hand,Yamato has a gig tonight, so he's having band rehearsals." Takeru added.

"And Yamato-kun is a band member!" Takuya shouted, over astonishment once again. "I mean, before we left Yamato-kun was just playing the harmonica by himself, and now he's in a band! Cool!"

"We sure missed out on a lot of things," Kouji uttered.

After a rather long conversation, the boys decided to go home.

At the residence of Kouji and Takuya's cousins…

"Make yourself at home," Takeru told Kouji and Takuya.

"Yeah, don't hesitate to ask for our help." Daisuke said. "If you need anything, we'll just be right here."

"By the way, your room's over there," Takeru stated, pointing to a door. "Hope you're used to one room."

"Dude, we're brothers, so we're used to sharing one room," Takuya answered. "Besides, we share one room back in the States, so it's fine with us, _ne, oni-chan_?"

"Yeah… it's fine with us," Kouji complemented.

"Hey, anyway, where's the restroom? I think I need a shower," Kouji asked.

"It's right over there," Takeru replied, pointing to the restroom.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_," Kouji said.

"I'll go after you, _oni-chan!_" Takuya told Kouji.

"Sure, no prob!" Kouji responded.

After Kouji's shower…

"Takuya, I'll just leave for a while, okay…" Kouji informed. "I'll go visit someone."

"No need to ask who…" Takuya bantered.

"Takeru-kun, Dai-kun… I'm going to leave, okay? Just going to visit an old friend of mine…" Kouji notified his cousins. "I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, sure," Daisuke said.

"Go on, take your time," Takeru said to Kouji. "You've been gone for a long three years and I'm sure you're really looking forward to seeing that friend again."

"You bet he is!" Daisuke teased jokingly.

"Okay, _domo arigato!_" Kouji stated. "_Iterashai!_"

"_Itekimasu!_" the other boys replied in chorus.

Then, right after Kouji left, a weather report flashed.

_Today's weather is quite fluctuant. This morning is going to be rainy. From noon till afternoon, it will be quite warm and sultry. Although by nighttime, the temperature will lower, and become cooler._

Kouji rode the _Shinkansen _and left the train at the _Shibuya Station_. Kouji walked a little distance towards Izumi's residence.

As Kouji reached Izumi's residence, he rang the doorbell…

…once.

_Ding! Dong!_

…twice.

_Ding! Dong!_

…thrice.

_Ding! Dong!_

"Izumi-chan!" Kouji called out.

"Izumi-chan!" he called out once again.

Then, all of a sudden, a little drizzle fell.

"A little drizzle won't make me go away," Kouji told himself.

Then, bit by bit, the drizzle eventually turned to rain.

"Oh great, rain… Why wouldn't the weather support me?" Kouji said to himself. "I think it would be better to visit Izumi later this afternoon. Maybe by that time, there'd be no more rain…"

When Kouji was about to leave, a voice called out his name.

"Kouji-kun!"

Kouji looked back and saw Izumi running towards him. Izumi then enclosed Kouji in a tight embrace as soon as she reached him.

"I thought you'd never be back!" Izumi told Kouji. "I missed you so much, _tomodachi!_"

"How dare you leave me, _you jerk!_" Izumi said, tears now gushing from her eyes.

Kouji then hugged Izumi back, and began caressing her.

"Don't worry, _this jerk _won't make you miss him anymore…" Kouji softly whispered to Izumi. "…because _this jerk _will always be with you from now on, Izumi-chan."

**IZUMI'S POV>>> **

I've always wanted to be embraced by you, Kouji-kun. I've always wanted to know how it feels to be embraced by the one you love…

And now that I'm grasped within your arms, I feel _so warm_; _so secure_. I've never felt this way before… If I could freeze even just one moment in my mind, this would certainly be it. _Kami-sama_, if this is only a dream, please don't let it end!

_Demo… _There's still one more thing I want to do… I want to tell Kouji how I feel for him… Although, I believe it's not yet the right time… I don't even think _there is a right time_… I wouldn't want to risk our friendship because of my _selfishness _and my_ stupid _emotions. I love you, and I want to say it to you, but I just can't tell you…

_Daisuki, Kouji-kun, daisuki…_

**END OF POV>>> **

Two ordinary people, made special by the common feeling they share, feel warm in each other's arms amidst the cold rainfall.

_If only either one had enough courage to reveal his/her true emotions, then, everything would be much better for both of them._

_Though, surely, time will come when all hindrances are set aside to make way for the blossoming of love. When is that time? Heaven knows. It might not be now, but it might be tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, or a month later, whensoever… I assure you, heaven will make way to intertwine these ardent, loving souls.__

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

How'd you like Chapter Three, guys? Keep those comments going; I'm telling you, they really help me improve my writing! Although, please avoid flaming me… I'm only a rookie author…

Anyway, sorry for the very looooong time that I made you wait for an update. My computer had a breakdown and my schedule was quite hectic.

Don't worry, I promise to update at least a couple of fanfictions every week. Keep reading my fanfics, okay?

I am hoping for your understanding, readers! _Arigato gozaimasu, tomodachi wa!_


End file.
